Slow
by Paragone Away
Summary: Ruby was fast, she talked fast, she ate fast, and she moved fast. but it was never like that to her, everyone moved so slowly, everyone talked slowly, and everyone ate slowly. Victory may rest within a more simple soul, but what if that simple soul had a not so simple power? This is an AU just in case anyone was wondering, as are most fanfictions to be fair.
1. Prologue

AN: My first attempt at a Fanfiction, Please rate and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own with RWBY.

* * *

No, slow may not be the right word for it. Sluggish maybe? Lethargic? She couldn't tell, but everything moved so slowly for her. Everyone had a semblance from her partner with her glyphs, her sister with kinetic redirection, and her sister's partner with shadows. And what did she have…

Speed, pure and simple speed. It seemed correct to call it speed as she moved faster than everyone else, but somewhere in the back of her mind it felt wrong to call it that. To her it seemed like she was a one trick pony. Weiss' glyphs could do a multitude of things including summoning, redirecting force, and also affect one's ability to perceive the world around them. Yang's had two forms to it, one was storing energy and the other was releasing it. Blake's could react with a multitude of dust. Ruby could not for the life of her figure out why her semblance only could do one thing, and even then speed wasn't that useful when Weiss's glyphs were in play.

During one of Professor Port's longer lectures she was quite quickly falling asleep, when IT happened. The noise around her stopped, Port's endless monologue stopped. As she lifted her head from the desk she could not help but wonder what was wrong, was port standing above her and the rest of the class fell silent? Then why did Weiss not try to wake her? Usually her partner would flick her before that happened, why would this time be any different?

Because it was, she was looking around the class and everything seemed odd. Port with his mouth still open as if he was still speaking, Weiss with her pencil hovering above her notes. Pyra mid-blush while looking at Jaune, as the boy had no clue as to the feelings his partner. Yang and Blake were no better, both of them openly flirting during class with the Faunus sitting on her partner's lap.

And then she saw it, the one thing that made it all make sense. Cardin had just thrown a paper airplane and it was mid-air, but it didn't move… what? Wait a lot of things were wrong with that, why was a paper airplane just sitting there? Shouldn't it move, what was keeping it there? She was coming up with a massive amount of questions that she was not able to answer. Until it dawned on her.

"Time… it seems like, time has stopped?" She uttered, not quite sure of it herself. Having no clue at to what to make of the situation she got up and walked into the hallway, to see if this was happening to anyone else. Wherever she looked everything was stopped, teachers stuck mid lecture, students walking between classes. She looked out the window at the courtyard to see that the clouds idly drifting by normally did not move.

"Is this a dream, am I asleep?" She queried to no one at all. So she did the only thing she could think of to check if she was asleep. Pinch herself, that ended up with less the satisfying results "OW!" as she pinched herself rather hard yet still nothing moved. Not knowing what else to do she started walking. After covering what seemed to be most of the school grounds, she was in front of the headmaster's tower.

Not realising for a second that the elevator would not come down, at which she blushed as she figured out it was not coming. She took the stairs. cursing in no small number of made up swears mostly involving cookies and strawberries at the million of stairs that she was having to climb. Maybe ozpin could help her figure it out, after she has complained about the stairs. As she got to the top of the tower, she felt a quiet rumble that she often got near the top of the tower.

"Did time resume?" She wondered aloud before she took the final few stairs towards a door. At the top she heard no words being spoken however the constant rumbling of the massive gears was there. She opened the door to the headmaster's office, not knowing what was happening on the other side.

A man with grey hair dressed in a green turtle neck as well as a vest and a suit, was sitting at the desk. Not seemingly paying any attention to the intruder to his office. ruby did note one thing, His pen was moving. She cried a small cheer of relief, something that did not go unnoticed by the rooms current occupant.

"Is there something wrong Miss Rose?" He inquired, however he got no answer from her as she quickly made her way to the balcony overlooking the school. But to her dismay nothing else was moving, she slowly backed away from the balcony into the office. She tripped on something, no she tripped on someone.

"Headmaster Ozpin! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She hastily apologised. After she got up and dusted herself off, she started trying to explain what was happening. With her being as great at explaining as always, Ozpin decided to look out at the school yard to see what may have spooked his student as such. As soon as he did he realised what had her shocked, as he calmly walked back to his desk.

"Please calm down and take a seat Miss Rose, I think I may have a grasp on the situation." He said, offering her a chair opposite to him. She listened along to his thoughts and explanations to the problem, and asked her if she ever had consciously activated her semblance. To which she looked perplexed at his question, of course she hadn't. Her semblance worked like Yang's, in that as long as she's awake it's on and working.

"Try thinking you want everything to move again, while pushing your aura out" explained the professor. She wasn't sure that would accomplish anything, but it was better to try that than anything else. As she pushed her aura out she wished for everything to resume, and it seemed as if nothing had happened. Until Ozpin told her to look out at the courtyard again, she walked towards the balcony not knowing what would await her. As she looked on everything was moving, she couldn't believe it her semblance wasn't speed.

"Congratulations Miss Rose, your semblance controls time"

* * *

AN: Thank you for taking your time to read this.


	2. Time To Learn Part 1

**AN:** A new Chapter already! Don't get used to this I most likely will not update every day. Just wanted to get at least one main chapter out. each chapter will be broken into two parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

* * *

 ***** **Ruby Pov***

"What!" I scream aloud, shocked at the revelation presented to me. Ozpin could not be serious, there was no way my semblance could be that powerful. How could it? I'm just a simple girl with simple knees, And here he is telling me that my semblance can control one of the fundamentals of the universe... Wait there is a problem with what the Headmaster said, if I stopped time why was he not affected? Or the gears in the tower for that matter?

As soon as I look up and open my mouth to protest, I see him smiling enigmatically at me. It seems as if he already knew what I was about to ask.

"Miss Rose, in my many years as a Headmaster I have seen countless students with semblances that while not as powerful are not too dissimilar to your own," he said with the smile never leaving his face. He continued, "I have learned how to defend against them as a means of precaution for both me and my students."

"who has a semblance like mine, enough to make you worry?" I probed, baffled as to who would have a semblance that could make one of the most powerful hunters take caution. "I meant it would be crazy for a semblance like mine to even exist!" I exclaimed, Still not fully believing that I had such a power.

He quickly countered me saying, "it would seem that the proof is standing in front of me." A slight chuckle in his voice, making me pout. After which he answered my first question, "In recent memory both a woman by the name of Raven Branwen, and your own mother Summer Rose."

I couldn't form any words at this, anything that tried to come out just turned incoherent. I tried to wrap my head around it, my mother was strong enough to give the strongest hunter a reason to protect himself against her. And who was this Raven Branwen or whoever, she must have been related to uncle Qrow but I couldn't figure out how. Opening and closing my mouth like a fish gasping for air, the absolute dumbest question that could have gotten through did. "My mother scared you?"

"Scared is not the correct word, she made me realise that if I got complacent I could end up in trouble." He recalled, a small hint of sadness behind the wisp of a smile he held. "Raven could teleport anywhere she wanted, as long as there was someone nearby who she was bonded with." Recounting the woman made him lose the small smile he normally held, quickly fixing it as soon as he regained his awareness. "Summer's semblance was a lot like your own, however instead of freezing everything around her like you do she could only do it to one person at a time."

Needless to say I was ecstatic, my mom was someone who could give Ozpin pause. Wait that still didn't answer why he was unaffected? "Why didn't it work on you then, is it something to do with your semblance?"

"Clever and very close Miss Rose, But not quite." he chuckled, seemingly impressed with my deduction. A small blush from being praised spread across my face. "How does this room feel to you while you're standing in it?" he asked in a vaguely playful tone.

I carefully looked around, noting that even with the cold stone of the walls and the imposing clockwork around his desk. It felt warm, like a blanket was wrapped around you. Which was an odd fact since the room looked like it would feel anything but. And then I felt it, why the room was comfortable despite evidence to the contrary. "Aura, this room is covered in your aura!" It seems I was right as the smile on his lips grew, but then why was everything else affected? Everything has an aura, aside from the grimm. So why was everyone else in the school under its effect.

"The reason I was not under the influence of your semblance and everyone else was is that even though they have an aura, they are not constantly projecting it like I do." Answering the question I was about to pose. "This was the only countermeasure I could find to deal with Raven and Summer's semblances, by using my aura as interference to block out anything in an area around me."

"Soo cool!" I gushed, starting to think of how powerful he has to be to be constantly using his aura like that. Realising I was rambling like I usually do, when I get carried away with my own thoughts. I turn to him and ask, "how can I learn to control something like that, if I just freeze everyone then that may not solve any issues?" It seems to me that was the most major issue I would have, staring up and the Professor for an answer.

"How else does everyone learn to control their semblance? By practicing of course, you will learn to control it in time Ruby." a smug grin flashed on the Headmaster's face at the small joke he had just made, making me groan in pain thinking of what agony awaits me when yang finds it out. "Practice it to find out the limits of your power Ruby, start with something simple to get you accustomed to it." more easily said than done, but she would give it a shot

"I will Professor, thank you very much for counselling me on this." I turned towards the door and opened it, slowly as I walk out of the room I think I heard him say something and turn back. "Was there anything else you need Professor?"

"No it was just an idle remark, pay it no mind" Ozpin remarked. Faintly hearing "This truly will be an interesting year" as I left the room a smile grows upon my face, growing larger and faster as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, this really will be an Interesting year" I smile as I run back towards class.

* * *

 **AN:** Well... there it is. Chapter one of Slow. I blame Xenoblade 2 for me calling Pyrrha, Pyra.

to answer a comment from **T3amD0bby:** hope this explains it, mostly because I needed someone to be able to explain something that would require some amount of seriousness. And Ozpin's whole office is covered in massive clockwork, and is the most experienced being far, far older then most. as for why it didn't affect him when she was closer, or why her semblance still worked on everything else with him near... No clue, he's a Wizard deal with it.


	3. Time To Learn Part 2

**AN:** Hey! With this chapter 1 is ended, now the reason it's going back to third person is that for the life of me I can not seem to crack the mind of a 15 year old hyperactive girl, mostly because I am 23 and male. Also a guest brought up a good point, ruby's semblance in the show is very obviously is shown to be speed and not have really anything to do with time. to that I have to say, tis somewhat of an AU! Pyrrha is still alive, as is Penny. Do I truly think that her semblance has any power over time? No. would it be a neat idea for a fanfiction? Yes.

Needing to switch some tags around because of Bumblebee, (Might add White Rose as well, Depends on if I feel romantic.) I will update the description to make sure that everyone knows that upon reading. In the words of the Norse God Nora: Nope, Nothing Bad Ever Happened, EEVVEERR!

 **Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own RWBY!** (does not stop me from dreaming though!)

* * *

 ***3rd Person POV***

"Sorry I'm late!" Exclaimed a red ball of energy crashing into the training ground, a woman wearing white and black holding a riding crop notably annoyed by the interruption. As the rest of the class giggled at the interruption, there was another girl wearing all white less than thrilled at her partners antics.

"And where have you been?!" The girl clad in white whisper screeched at the cape sporting girl. "Class started ten minutes ago, and you disappeared from Professor Ports earlier!" While this was happening the woman leading the class walked over, practically shaking with anger. Everyone in the class fell silent, watching and waiting as to what was about to happen to the poor unassuming girls.

"Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, do I need to remind you that you are in class!" the woman near shouted at them. "Miss Rose do you have a good reason for coming to class late?" The teacher glared down at her, expecting an answer as quickly as possible.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, I was having a talk with Professor Ozpin due to an issue with my semblance." Ruby said hiding within her safety-cape, not knowing what she did to elicit the teachers wrath. "It seems to have been all sorted out now, and I hope there will be no problems from here on" She continued, "Also sorry for getting to class late." Bowing her head at her teacher hoping the apology would calm her.

"Good, I Hope there will be no problems from here on." Twisting her lips into a grin Glinda decided. "Well then Miss Rose, I Hope you can demonstrate that in class now." she proclaimed swiping her scroll, showing the new matchup on the screen. The room collectively lost all the air from it, seeing that Ruby had to go up against the currently undefeated Pyrrha Nikos.

"Ohh Cookies" the young Rose muttered under her breath. As she looked pleadingly at the Mistral Champion, hoping for her to speak up and stop the fight. She did the exact opposite of what the young girl wanted.

"It would be nice to fight Ruby, as she is the only one in the class I have yet to go one versus one in." Pyrrha stated unknowingly making ruby's heart stop. With the rest of the class starting to cheer it on, there was little else ruby could do but accept. "It would be nice if you would go all out against me, to see what the youngest to ever enter Beacon is capable of!" Pyrrha smiled as she delivered the final nail in Ruby's Coffin.

Ruby resigned herself to her fate, of getting to be Pyrrha's punching bag for an embarrassingly short time. As she then realised what she just said to herself. Time, she just came up with a way to beat pyrrha. As she looked on at the Champion she thought aloud "What better time to practice my semblance then in a mostly safe contest, I sure hope Ozpin was right on this"

"Are you both ready?" Miss Goodwitch asked, receiving two determined nods from the competitors. Smiling to herself thinking that it will teach her students to arrive on time for class. "Then you both know the rules, you may start." A noise similar to an air horn sounds out, starting the fight.

You could have blinked and it was over, moments after the start of the match Pyrrha was flat on her back with her aura in the red. With Ruby on the other side of her with her scythe collapsed, and barely a dip in her aura. Everyone, even the teacher were gasping at what had just happened. Shellshocked was an apt word for it, nobody expected this result. Everyone except for Ruby it seemed, looking around nervously waiting for anyone to call the match.

As Pyrrha gets up to continue on like nothing happened, before a buzzer sounds signifying the end of the match. A few loud cheers erupted from the bleachers. Seeing it was her sister Yang and her friend Nora, Ruby quickly blushed as the attention was drawn from Pyrrha to herself. Even Glinda could not believe what just happened before her eyes.

In truth the match took a lot longer from Ruby's perspective lasting a few minutes, as she had to hit a stationary Pyrrha as carefully as she could. Trying to gauge another's aura without her scroll was proving difficult, she only realised that she should stop when her opponents aura flickered. As she noticed her opponents aura close to breaking, she laid Pyrrha on the ground hoping the damage she inflicted wouldn't have gone through much.

She made several observations during the stopped time. Firstly aura did not replenish itself if time is stopped, both for her opponent and herself. Secondly was the fact that stopping time did not seem to wear on her aura as much as she might have thought. And finally, that when time is resumed she can feel her aura replenish much faster than she was used to. She figured that because she was constantly slowing down time without realising it that her aura must have been constantly stressed.

A voice tore her out of her musings. "The winner of the match is Ruby Rose." the teacher pronounced. Shaking her head, deciding to deal with the subject later she started walking back to the bench where her teammates have been while watching the match. Before she made it there she was called out by Professor Goodwitch, "What on remnant happened young lady, no matter what it's strange that you could beat MIss Nikos faster than I could blink!?"

"Well, normally I don't think I could win." the young girl responded, rolling on the balls of her feet. Beginning to feel scared of the spotlight being put on her, she continued "but since I found out what my semblance can truly do, Thanks to Professor Ozpin... I don't think there is a student who can beat me"

"And what can your semblance do that can give you that kind of confidence?" The Professor asked legitimately curious, as to what could have given the student the assured view that she couldn't be beaten

"Well, My semblance controls time!" Laughed the girl before she went bounding off to her team, leaving a stunned Goodwitch in her wake.

* * *

 **AN:** Well for now that ends chapter 1, and next is chapter 2. When I am writing I tend to not use numbers in the story itself, along with not liking to use the same word for speech. See you next time for chapter 2: Timeless Fun! (I may have a small thing for time puns)


	4. Author notes, contains spoilers

**Large Author's Note**

I am alive! Mostly, somewhat, hopefully! Had an incident with getting my hand slammed with a car door, fun. So I had a lot of time to think to myself about the direction that this whole Fanfiction is taking, and I thought would give a Brief overview of that as well as some explanations to her powers WHOO!.

* * *

 **If you do not want spoilers on the character don't read**

* * *

So hopefully most people know of the term space-time, but I will not get into the full theory as that would take too long just know that from the perspective of humans time and space are linked together!

What does that mean for our Heroine? Not much honestly, but to make note her semblance in my fiction is close to time then space. _**HOWEVER**_ _**when time is STOPPED her power is closer to space.**_ That will play an important role in the future I will explain it here.

When time is stopped for her she creates her own little space that as long as she is in it the rest of the world is stopped, as she acts upon things in her space they also happen to the other side. Yes it is the most broken semblance that could exist, but also the most temperamental.

Now it backfiring on her is kinda obvious. As messing with things that powerful without the knowledge to make sure it's more or less safe can be/is bad.

TL:DR TIME AND SPACE IS WEIRD

* * *

 **But now I am going to list the rest of the chapter names as well the primary subtitles. If you do not want that spoiled for you stop reading here as well**

* * *

Timeout!: Ruby Finds Out Newton's Third Law.

Where Did The time Go?: Time Passes Things change

The Clock Strikes ?9!?: Ruby Reunites With RWBY!


	5. Timeless Fun!

**AN:** Author here, hey everybody I'm more or less back, if you didn't read the notes I put up before this tl:dr injured hand, also busy. Now to answer a question from KHARAKI TAKAN: after the festival, also who is this cinder, emerald, and mercury everyone keep talking about. All I remember is that Yang barely beat penny, and then Pyrrha edged out yang. I mean volume 4 and 5 are all about the girls going on a summer trip with Ozpin and Drunkle Qrow. Riiiiiiiiight? also everyone in the series can't hear two people through closed doors of a combat arena maybe Blake but she would have to be pressed up against the soundproofed large doors

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but I do own my interpretations about them.**

 **Ruby Messes With Newfound Powers**

 **Or**

 **Practice Makes Perfect?**

* * *

 ***3rd Person POV***

"What did you do to Miss Goodwitch, Rubes!?" Came a question from one of the spectators of the match, a tall blond woman sporting a pair of large gauntlets. Smiling at Ruby, as she flung an arm over her red clad teammate and sister. "I haven't seen her this shocked since she snapped her 'Wand' in half over one of the desks!"

"I didn't do anything Yang, all I did was inform her about my semblance!" Ruby protested the accusations, pouting up at her sister. Turning to look back at their teacher, she noticed Her standing stock still attempting to form words and failing. "It's not my fault my semblance is as overpowered as it is!"

Her partner chose that moment to interrupt. "As much as I am loath to ask, what is your actual semblance ruby?" a girl clad in white probed, looking at Ruby as if she was some sort of anomaly. Her patience being tried, thanks in part to her partner. "Last I checked, a semblance can not change overnight." Claimed the girl, annoyance clearly growing at the lack of attention she is receiving from the girl in question. "Someone does not go from above average, to hardly breaking a sweat against the top student in the school."

"Weiss I barely understand it myself, and I still need to train with it a bit before I can control it properly!" Ruby whined, further ticking off the heiress with her antics. "Even though I get the concept, it's hard to explain in a few words." Even though there was a simple explanation for it, words were failing as she look her partner's glare in the eye. "It's also hard for me to say anything with you staring at me like that!"

Weiss blushed hard as she stammered out "I was not staring at you, you dolt!" the hidden message lost on the younger girl, but still causing two girls to smile warmly at the two of them.

Suddenly their resident bibliophile spoke up nose poking up from her latest purchase. "Yes you were Weiss, and you did not answer the question Ruby." She hid right back into her book once again, avoiding a glare from the former. As she cat eared the page, as she wanted nothing to do with dogs. Clearly now also staring at her leader, waiting patiently for the red clad girl to continue.

"I was getting to that Blake, and well Professor Ozpin seems to think it can control time I'm still not fully convinced myself honestly." Stated the red clad anomaly, or at least that was the look she was getting from her team. They were petrified at the insinuation the young girl was making, the power to control one of the most fundamental forces in the universe. "Although the only thing I can seem to make it do is stop and start again, I haven't had the time to really practice it yet."

Three majorly conflicting feelings were spread across the girls faces, at the new information their leader provided. Weiss looked as if someone had just shot a puppy, and considering her love of Zwei abstract horror is a good way to describe it. Blake looked calm but could not stop a faint blush and smile forming, remembering one of her books 'Ninja's Of Love: Doctor's Orders'. And then there was Yang she had the biggest grin on her face, A look which screamed I am going to tease my little sister around the clock.

"Do you need a minute Rubes, if you need to rest don't forget to clock out with one of us." She started, oh gods help them all it started. "I'm sure Ice Queen over would love to spend some time to help you, Just make sure to pace yourself" She continued, through the pleas of her teammates. "Not a day will go by without one of us there to help you, just make sure to give us a moments notice." she was on a roll, much to the annoyance of her team.

"Just make sure to help us if there is a time when we need it, and don't worry about your previous mistake with your semblance it's... in the... past?" as she was finally done she realised she was outside, wearing a t-shirt that read 'I made too many bad puns and all I have to show for it is this lousy shirt'. She yelled out, "Ruby there is a time and a place for this kind of thing!"

Finally free of the yellow dressed punster, her team breathed a small sigh of relief. "Now that we are safe for a bit, do you girls want to help me out with this?" Ruby requested of her team, hoping for an answer in the affirmative.

"Not like we have much better to do today." Blake pointed out

"True enough, let's start with simple aura control then" Weiss agreed

"You two are the best, although if we have the time can we go get lunch first?" Ruby said her stomach growled in agreement. But then twisted in a knot, as she realised what she just said.

"You just had to go and say that didn't you." The black clad faunus hissed, clearly not amused with her leader's choice of words.

"Really Ruby, I mean... Really?" the Heiress growled at her in annoyance, before she noticed that ruby instantly looked regretful.

"What can I say, I am at least part Xaio Long." The blushing girl claimed, clearly understanding her fault. "Not to add fuel to the fire, but how long until yang finds us do you think?"

Weiss and Blake both smiled, realizing they could get back at her for her horrid pun. "Only time will tell ruby, now let's go." both of them chimed in unison.

* * *

 **AN:** Back in the saddle everyone. And who thought it would be Ruby having fun? Can't Yang have her heyday? No?... I'll just see my self out. in any case tell me what you think in the comments I enjoy seeing critiques as much as I do praise, helpful ones at least.


End file.
